This is a two year exploratory grant to plan the work of the Epidemiology statistics Unit of the U of P- FCC Center Comprehesive Program. It addresses the special needs of: 1) coordination of two institutions with separate tumor registries, data systems, communtiy networks and interests; 2) relations with other cancer centers in a large multi-institutional city; and 3) planning for a new graduate Cancer Epidemiology Training Program in a city without a school of public health. Following the guidelines for Epi-Stat Units in Comprehensive Care Centers the functions of the grant will be: 1) planning evaluation studies of the cancer centers' accomplishments; 2) coordination of cancer epidemiologic, stastical and computer resources; 3) interpretation of trend patterns of cancer in the population served by the centers; 4) education and technical assistance in theory and methodology; 5) research and disciplinary development; and 6) development of the administrative locus and organization of the unit. An epidemiologist and statistician (demographer) under the program director and with the technical assistance of a systems analyst will determine and plan the data needs, both systematic and ad hoc, during the next 5 years to monitor and evaluate cancer management efforts and conduct epidemiologic research and establish the necessary institutional relations to carry out the mission of the U of P- FCC complex; research the data resources in the City of Philadelphia; establish relationships and determine the research needs of other cancer centers in Philadelphia; plan for cooperative research studies with these centers and with other cancer centers in the United States and lay the groundwork for concurrent academic supervised field work in cancer centers in Philadelphia and the Delaware Valley and the formal degree- granting aspects of the program for the new interinstitutional graduate training program in cancer epidemiology at the U of P School of Medicine.